


Heart Flutters

by bitchboyfive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), Umbrella Academy
Genre: Don’t like it don’t read it, F/M, UA, fiveya - Freeform, tua - Freeform, tua ships, ua ships, vanya x five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchboyfive/pseuds/bitchboyfive
Summary: Based on the tumblr post that’s along the lines of “not to be nsfw but the idea of someone smiling against my lips whilst we kiss makes my heart flutter”And really, you can never have too much fiveya!





	Heart Flutters

Kisses, 

He’d kissed Vanya before, hundreds of times now, from just saying goodbye for the day to intimate time alone together, it was something Five was entirely use to,

But in this moment he was frozen, completely starstruck,

They’d been kissing for a while now, Five threading his fingers through Vanya’s hair, gently easing her closer to him and sighing softly

After a while he could feel something though, a different sensation against his mouth,

Eventually he noticed without having to pull back and ruin the moment,

Vanya....was smiling,

Fully, happily smiling Vanya.

Five was certain he actually felt his heart flutter, just full on twitching, he let out a small sigh before smiling himself, letting their lips just rest against each other’s, softly, before his sister pulled back, sighing a little herself and laying down on her, or more recently their, bed before tapping the spot next to her and encouraging Five to lay down

Which he did, turning around to look at her properly and smiling softly whilst resting a hand on her cheek, 

“You’re beautiful, Vanya.”

“You always say that, Five.”

——

“I mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much if you read all of it, I appreciate it a whole whole lot, 
> 
> As usual kudos’s and comments are immensely appreciated and please don’t be shy to talk to me!!


End file.
